Kimi ga Tame
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Chase est mort en faisant exploser l'île de Lian Yu sous les yeux d'Oliver et de William qui ignore si leurs amis s'en sont sortis. Est-ce que Chase a gagné en prenant ce que Oliver et William avaient de plus précieux ? Ma vision de la fin de la S5 et début de la S6.


**Coucou tout le monde, voici mon dernier écrit sur la S5, pour ceux et celles qui ont vu l'épisode, je me doutais que ce genre de fin allait arriver à un moment où à un autre. Au début, je pensais que je serais la S4 qui serait une fin ouverte avec la suite dans la S5.**

 **Étant donné les quelques infos que l'on a déjà eues concernant la S6 à venir, on se doute qui la Team a échappé au pire. Après reste à savoir qui est mort. Cela ne peut pas être Felicity vu que Emily est le pilier de la série avec Stephen. Alors qui est-ce ? Après Malcolm qui peut mourir ?**

 **Étant donné que d'autre OS tiré du dernier épisode de la S5 ont probablement déjà été publiés, voici ma vision de la fin de la S5 et le début de la S6. La prochaine saison et donc la suite de cet épisode le 05 Octobre prochain. À noter que je l'ai écrit ce matin très tôt, mais je ne trouvais pas quel titre et c'est en réécoutant une chanson qu'il m'est venu.**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^ et par avance, merci pour vos Reviews.**

* * *

 **Titre — Kimi ga Tame**

POV Oliver

Une semaine, cela fait une semaine que j'ai dû faire le choix le plus douloureux de ma vie, sauver mon fils où ceux qui me sont chers. Une semaine que Chase s'est donné la mort en faisant explosé l'île, une semaine que je ne dors plus à cause de cauchemar qui cesse de me hanter. Ce cauchemar montre Felicity qui me dit que je l'ai abandonné, elle et les autres, que j'ai choisis mon fils plutôt qu'eux. Ce cauchemar est le pire de tous ceux que j'ai déjà faits. J'ai pris un congé à la Mairie afin de rester avec mon fils et même si c'est dur, je vis au loft avec lui, j'ai tant besoin de la présence de la femme que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer. À chaque seconde, j'ai l'impression que Felicity est avec moi, à chaque seconde, je nous revois tous les deux heureux lorsque l'on était ensemble, mais en même temps chaque seconde est douloureuse. Savoir que je ne verrais plus son visage, que je n'entendrais plus son babillage, savoir que plus jamais je ne sentirais le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. De colère je donne un coup de poing dans le mur et sens mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

\- Papa !?

Je lève les yeux et je vois William qui se trouve en bas de l'escalier. Je m'approche de lui essayant de lui sourire le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé !

\- Non, je suis réveillé depuis longtemps.

\- OK.

Je serre mon fils dans mes bras et essaye de faire bonne figure devant lui, mais c'est difficile.

\- Papa !? Tu crois que maman est vivante ?

\- Je ne sais pas William, tu sais, l'île entière a explosé et… Les autorités Chinoises ont survolé l'île sans trouver la trace de survivant.

\- Pourtant au fond de moi, je sens sa présence, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais… Je me dis qu'elle si elle était morte je devrais le ressentir.

Oliver ne répondit pas et serra son fils dans ses bras. Il aurait tellement souhaité que se soit vrai, mais personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle explosion.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et même si Oliver souffrait, il avait repris son travail à la Mairie et avait adopté William après avoir donné au juge le test ADN qui confirmait que William était son fils. Pour le juge, sa mère, Samantha Clayton était morte dans un accident. Après tout, à part le père et le fils, personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Les jours s'écoulaient de la même manière pour Oliver depuis cette horrible tragédie, et même s'il rattrapait le temps perdu avec son fils, son cœur était meurtri à jamais. Après avoir perdu ses parents, son meilleur ami Tommy et son ancien amour Laurel, il avait perdu les deux femmes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, sa petite sœur Thea et l'amour de sa vie, Felicity. Oliver savait que si William n'aurait pas survécu lui aussi, Oliver se serait donné la mort, mais aujourd'hui, le jeune garçon n'avait plus que lui et il devait tout faire pour combler l'absence de sa mère.

Susan était revenu à Star City et avait cherché à reconquérir Oliver, mais ce dernier l'avait repoussé en lui disant qu'elle le dégoûtait et que de toute façon, la seule femme de sa vie était et resterait à jamais Felicity. Susan l'avait giflé en lui disant que c'était un salaud et était partie folle de rage. Même si Felicity lui aurait dit d'être heureux, il ne pouvait pas et ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir son cœur à une autre femme alors que les deux femmes qu'ils avaient vraiment aimées étaient mortes par sa faute.

Ce soir-là, Oliver avait pris une décision. Il n'y avait pas remis dans le Bunker depuis cette tragédie et même si c'était douloureux, il devait tout ranger avant de le fermer définitivement. William fut ébahi de voir tout ce qui avait comme matériel et technologie et pendant que son fils visiter les lieux, Oliver entreprit de tout débarrasser et de tout ranger. Il venait à peine de commencer quand un bruit attira son attention, si bien qu'il prit son arc et une flèche.

\- William, viens ici !

Le jeune garçon obéit à son père et le rejoignit sur la plateforme. Le bruit auquel pensait Oliver était bien celui de l'ascenseur qui descendait. Il banda alors son arc prêt à décocher une flèche sur l'intrus quand une voix se matérialisa.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'as pas menacé d'une arme mon cher époux !

Surprit, Oliver baissa son arc.

\- Nyssa !?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Alors si tu es là, cela signifie que ?

\- Oui, ton équipe et la méchante sont saines et sauves.

\- La méchante ?

\- Celle qui ressemble à Laurel !

\- Ou… Où sont-ils ?

\- À Nanda Parbat !

\- On part tout de suite dans ce cas.

 _Souriante_ \- C'est pour cela que je suis venu te chercher !

Pendant que Oliver, préparait son sac, William s'approcha de Nyssa et lui demanda timidement.

\- Dites madame, est-ce que… Maman est avec vous ?

Nyssa regarda le jeune garçon qui était le portrait craché de son père et s'agenouilla.

\- Oui William, ta maman est là-bas.

Nyssa eut un léger sourire de voir le fils de son époux le visage brillant de joie. Oliver, accompagné de son fils et de Nyssa prit la direction de l'aéroport de Star City avant de prendre un avion qui les attendait afin de se rendre à Nanda Parbat.

Durant le vol, Oliver resta silencieux perdu dans ses souvenirs quand il s'était rendu là-bas avec Felicity pour la première fois. Ce fut aussi dans ce lieu qu'ils s'étaient offert l'un à l'autre pour la première fois. À ce souvenir qu'il chérissait Oliver sourit, si bien que son fils qui ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps se mit à jouer les curieux.

\- Papa pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

Oliver prit alors son fils sur ses genoux et lui répondit en toute sincérité.

\- Parce que je suis heureux. Parce que je vais revoir l'amour de ma vie et mes amis.

\- L'amour de ta vie, c'est Felicity ?

\- Oui c'est elle et j'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec elle.

\- Elle est jolie en tout cas. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes autant.

Devant les dires de son fils, Oliver le serra dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. N'ayant pas beaucoup dormi depuis cette tragédie, Oliver se laissa aller et fermait les yeux avant de s'endormir profondément. Nyssa vit que Oliver s'était endormi et William lui fit « chut » du doigt en murmurant.

\- Papa n'a pas dormi depuis des semaines. Des cauchemars le hantent.

Nyssa acquiesça et vit que William lui aussi s'endormait blottit contre son père. Elle finit par se lever et rejoignit le pilote dans le cockpit afin de savoir si tout aller bien.

Le voyage se déroula sans le moindre problème et lorsque l'avion atterrit non loin de l'ancienne base de la Ligue des Assassins, Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Même si un délicieux souvenir s'y trouvait, il avait failli perdre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Même si Oliver connaissait les lieux, il suivit Nyssa qui les guidait et gardait la main de son fils dans la sienne. Lorsque Nyssa entra dans ce qui était la salle à manger, William lâcha la main de son père et se mit à courir et à crier.

\- Maman !

\- William mon chéri !

Samantha se leva et courut en direction de William, tomba à genoux lorsqu'il se jetta dans ses bras en pleurant de chaudes larmes.

\- Maman… Maman, j'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Moi aussi mon chéri, si tu savais.

Oliver quant à lui chercha du regard deux personnes et se retrouva avec sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Mon Dieu Ollie, je suis tellement heureuse.

Oliver resserrait son étreinte, serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le frère et la sœur restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues minutes avant de se regarder heureux de s'être enfin retrouvé. John arriva à la hauteur d'Oliver et se fit une accolade fraternelle

\- Mais comment ? Je veux dire l'île a explosé après que Chase se soit tué et…

\- C'est vrai que ce fut un beau feu d'artifice.

Rene qui avait une jambe dans le plâtre n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour si bien que des rires se firent entendre. John reprit son sérieux et expliqua alors à Oliver comment ils s'en étaient tiré.

\- Quand l'île a commencé à exploser nous avions trouver refuse dans ce qui était à l'époque le lieu sacré.

\- Les ruines où…

\- Oui, sachant le plan de Chase, j'ai emmené tout le monde là-bas, étant donné l'avion inutilisable et le C4 partout sur l'île, je savais que si cette ordure se suicider, il n'y aurait aucune échappatoire.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour…

\- Parce que l'explosion a causé de sérieux dégâts et condamnait les issues de secours.

Curtis enchaîna alors à son tour.

\- Heureusement que Black Canary et la Laurel de Terre-2 ont le même pouvoir, en le combinant, ça donne un sacré truc de ouf !

\- Quand on a réussi à sortir, il nous a fallu du temps pour regagner la plage et trouver un moyen de quitter l'île.

\- Heureusement que Nyssa était en perpétuel contact avec ses fidèles, sinon on aurait passé un sacré bout de temps sur cette île en ruine !

Oliver qui avait bien remarqué qu'il manquait une personne dans la salle, osa poser la question, même si son absence voulait tout dire.

\- Thea, est-ce que…

Voyant le regard de son frère, Thea comprit ce que son frère voulait savoir.

\- Elle va bien Oliver, rassure-toi, elle a juste sa puce qui a été endommagée par la chute.

\- La chute comment ça ?

Oliver sentit son cœur s'accélérait, craignant le pire. Ce fut alors Nyssa qui reprit la parole.

\- Felicity va bien Oliver. C'est juste qu'elle a failli mourir si Slade n'était pas intervenu en se sacrifiant à sa place.

\- QUOI !? Slade est…

\- Oui, Slade est mort en sauvant la vie de Felicity. _Termina John_

\- Il s'est sacrifié Ollie.

\- Il a réagi une fraction de seconde avant tout le monde, c'est ce qui a sauvé Felicity. Mais en la poussant pour lui éviter de se faire écraser par des rochers, la chute a endommagé la puce.

\- Jusqu'au bout Slade m'en a voulu, mais il… Il n'a pas voulu que je vive ce qu'il avait vécu après la mort de Shado.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, sachant que la mort de Felicity aurait rendu Oliver fou de chagrin. Il avait d'ailleurs tous remarqué les traits de fatigue de leur ami.

\- Elle est dans ta chambre Oliver !

Aux dires de Nyssa, Oliver sortit en trombe de la pièce, il avait besoin de la voir. William qui était toujours emprisonné dans les bras de sa mère dit à l'assemblée.

\- Papa ne vit plus depuis ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette île et il ne dort presque pas non plus à cause de ses cauchemars.

Personne n'osa demander plus d'explications, se doutant que ce qu'avait vécu Oliver ses derniers mois avait dû être horrible. Oliver de son côté arriva devant la pièce qu'il occupait lorsqu'il vivait ici et prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la lourde porte. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Felicity l'invitant à entrer, il se sentit revivre, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Il ouvrit alors la porte, fit un pas dans la pièce et là vit en position assise les yeux rivaient sur sa tablette. Pensant que c'était Thea où Curtis, elle dit sans lever les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim !

Sa voix résonnait comme une merveilleuse mélodie dans la tête d'Oliver. Il lui répondit alors le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourtant, je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré !

À l'entente la voix de celui qui occupait ses pensées, Felicity leva les yeux de sa tablette et le vit, devant elle. L'air fatigué, un peu amaigris mais bel et bien vivant.

\- Oliver…

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osaient faire un pas, de peur que ce soit un rêve et qu'il s'estompe. Pourtant, ce pas, ce fut Felicity qui le fit. Déposant sa tablette sur la table à côté du lit, elle tendit son bras et sa main vers Oliver qui sortit enfin de sa torpeur et s'avança vers elle. Lors leurs mains se frôlèrent enfin, l'un comme l'autre ressentit un frisson parcourir leur corps. Oliver s'assit sur le rebord du lit, tout en gardant la main de Felicity dans la sienne et lui dit d'une voix douce.

\- Tu es là.

 _Lui répondant sur le même ton_ \- Oui.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir. Je….

Felicity le fit taire en posant son doigt sur ces lèvres.

\- Chut. Je suis là. _Caressant sa joue_ Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Mais c'est fini à présent.

\- Oui tout est fini.

Oliver avait dit ses derniers mots contre ces lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Felicity passa ses mains autour de sa nuque afin de rendre le baiser plus intense, si bien que lorsque Oliver quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, Felicity ne lui refusa pas et lorsque leurs langues se rencontraient enfin, leurs cœurs ne firent qu'un de nouveau. Le baiser dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le manque de souffle les oblige à se séparer, resta l'un contre l'autre, front contre front.

\- J'ai eu raison de t'embrasser sur l'île. Au moins je…

Mais Oliver l'empêcha de poursuivre en l'embrassant tendrement, en se mettant au-dessus d'elle.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur de… De ne jamais te revoir. Quand j'ai vu l'île explosée je…

 _Caressant sa joue_ \- Je sais ce que tu as ressenti, mais tout est terminé à présent.

\- Je ne remercierais jamais assez Slade d'avoir risqué sa vie pour toi.

\- Moi aussi. Malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait, il n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour moi.

\- Je t'aime Felicity et je…

Felicity fit taire une nouvelle fois Oliver en l'embrassant en pleine bouche.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver et, je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir.

 _Souriant_ \- Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as dit après m'avoir embrassé que tu avais suffisamment de regrets nous concernant. Je t'ai dit que l'on en reparlera quand on ne serait plus sur l'île. Nous ne sommes plus sur l'île et sache, que, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, tu as fait cela dans le seul but de te protéger. J'aurai fait la même chose.

\- Alors est-ce que tu acceptes que… Toi et moi nous…

Oliver ne la laissait pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et prit possession de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, avant de lui murmurer d'une voix suave.

\- Cet endroit a été celui de notre première fois, il pourrait être celui de notre nouveau départ !

Il sortit sa tête de son cou avant de la regarder avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Les heures qui suivent leurs retrouvailles furent assez intenses et surtout chaudes. Ne les voyant pas revenir, Curtis s'était porté volontaire pour aller leur demander si tout allait bien, mais les bruits qu'il entendit lui fit comprendre que tout aller pour le mieux.

Toute l'équipe, ainsi que Samantha et William étaient rentrés à Star City quelques jours plus tard. Felicity s'était fait opérer afin que la nouvelle puce créer par Curtis lui soit implanté. Étant donné que William ne voulait pas être éloigné de son père, et que le juge avait confié l'adoption de William à Oliver, Samantha avait pris la décision de s'installer à Star City et avait fait les démarches nécessaires pour que sa mort soit annulée et d'obtenir la garde partagée de William, expliquant au juge ce qui s'était passé en omettant certains détails.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Chase et bien que le double maléfique de Laurel, Black Siren s'était évadé, tout allait pour le mieux. Thea bien que très affecté par la mort de Malcolm avait repris une vie normale et avait ouvert un nouveau club, Oliver était toujours Maire de Star City et était de nouveau fiancé à l'amour de sa vie.

En effet, après leur retour de Nanda Parbat, Oliver et Felicity avaient longuement discuté et avaient décidé de s'offrir une seconde chance. Leurs amis avaient été enchantés par cette nouvelle et William était heureux pour son père.

Ayant réduit ses activités de Justicier, Oliver en profiter pour vivre une vie paisible avec sa fiancée qui attendait un heureux événement qui devait pointer son nez dans les mois à venir. Enceinte de cinq mois, le couple avait reporté leur mariage afin que ce dernier ait lieu quelques moins après la naissance de leur premier enfant.

Même si la vie avait enlevé à Oliver beaucoup de proches, il avait écouté le conseil de Slade et avait arrêté de s'en vouloir pour la mort de son père afin d'avancer dans la vie. Vie qui le comblait étant donné qu'il l'a partagé avec l'amour de sa vie qui lui avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Et voilà, ainsi s'achève cet OS qui clôture mes écrits sur la S5, étant donné que la saison s'est terminée sur un fin vraiment extra, même si elle reste en suspens. Fin qui je me doutais, aller pointer son nez, même si c'est dur une fin de ce type et que ça donne envie de faire un bond dans le temps afin de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Mais, on sait déjà que certains personnages seront de retour dans la S6 et que le Olicity sera de retour (vu que le personnage de Felicity ne peut pas mourir).**

 **Concernant le titre, il s'agit de l'Ending du dernier épisode d'un anime Japonais « Le** **Chant des Rêves - Utawarerumono », anime datant de 2006. Ci-après, la traduction en Français du Lyric venant du site « Nautilijon » qui je trouve se marie parfaitement avec cet OS.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**

 _Lorsque je me reflète dans tes yeux, de quelle couleur suis-je ?_

 _Si ton souhait est d'un rouge profond, je te donnerai la lumière du soleil_

 _La tristesse afflue, j'ai fermé les yeux_

 _Les gouttes qui coulent pénètrent mon cœur_

 _Les vagues voyageant s'entremêlent faiblement_

 _Attirant le sommeil dans le berceau inatteignable_

 _Je recherche un visage familier dans mes rêves_

 _Je tends les mains pour le serrer fort dans mes bras_

 _Lorsque je me reflète dans tes yeux, de quelle couleur suis-je ?_

 _Si ton souhait est d'un bleu indigo profond, je te donnerai ce si haut ciel._

 _Le bonheur afflue, je me suis retournée pour voir_

 _Ce sourire s'évanouissant dissimule une séparation_

 _Tout le monde finit par redevenir poussière,_

 _Pour devenir une chanson qui sera transmise_

 _Lorsque je me reflète dans tes yeux, de quelle couleur suis-je ?_

 _Si ton souhait est d'un vert profond, je te donnerai cette terre_

 _Que les choses fragiles et éphémères,_

 _Que les choses fortes et belles_

 _Soient telles qu'elles le sont_

 _Lorsque je me reflète dans tes yeux, de quelle couleur suis-je ?_

 _Si la paix t'est revenue en mémoire, c'est là que je me trouve_

 _Lorsque je me reflète dans tes yeux, de quelle couleur suis-je ?_

 _Si tu souhaites les vérités profondément cachées, je te donnerai ces sentiments_

 _Je te donnerai tout._


End file.
